4tmufandomcom-20200215-history
Bankara Stonebender
Profile At first blush, a very tall, well-spoken, barefooted hillbilly woman of uncommonly brawny build. A second look confirms it all, but she shows great power over earth and nature to boot. Sheet EARTHBENDING: Manipulate earthen materials. Offense: 0h 6d 1w Defense: 0h 6d 1w Utility: 0h 6d 1w GROWTH: Can grow to huge size Offense: 0h 0d 0w Defense: 4h 0d 0w Utility: 4h 0d 0w HEALING: Can heal injured living tissue Offense: 0h 0d 0w Defense: 0h 0d 0w Utility: 5h 0d 0w HYPERBODY: Gets stronger as she grows Offense: 1h 1d 0w Defense: 1h 1d 0w Utility: 1h 1d 0w TOUGH: Gets tougher as she grows Offense: 0h 0d 0w Defense: 0h 0d 0w Utility: 5h 0d 0w DUDS: Bankara has three Dud powers. She doesn't age naturally, she can eat earth and stone for sustenance, and at a touch, plants will flower or bear fruit out of season, although doing this too often will kill a plant. EARTHBENDING: This is basically the Control(Earth) power with the following modifers. Attacks: Booster (Mass) +1, If/Then (must have earthen materials available) -1, If/Then (must be capable of performing bending motions) -1, Obvious -1, Power Capacity (Mass) +2. Capacities: Mass, Range Defends Extras and Flaws: Armored Defense -2, Hardened Defense +2, If/Then (must have earthen materials available) -1, If/Then (must be capable of performing bending motions) -1, Interference +3, Obvious -1. Capacities: Self Useful Extras and Flaws: Booster (Mass) +1, If/Then (must have earthen materials available) -1, If/Then (must be capable of performing bending motions) -1, Obvious -1, Power Capacity (Range) +2. Capacities: Mass, Range Total cost, 6/pts die GROWTH: This is based off the Size Shift template, with the Defends quality given an additional Armored Defense flaw, and the Useful quality given Boost: Mass x3. The end cost is 6/die, and her giant size is around 100 feet tall. HEALING: This uses the "Healing" template from the power cafeteria, no changes. HYPERBODY: Bankara has Boost: Mass x3 on both her base Body and Hyperbody, and the Hyperbody is Linked to Size Shift -2 for 5/die. TOUGH: This is using the "Extra Tough" template from the powers cafeteria in Wild Talents, with an additional Linked to Size Shift -2. Background The Mato are human, but with unique legends of their own. Living in the deep backhills of Appalachia, what was once a native tribe has interbred with settlers over the centuries, but the bloodline still holds. The majority are somewhat short by modern standards and live reclusive lives with sporadic contact with the outside world. Their most ancient stories say that in a time of need, a Mato will demonstrate an extremely deep connection to the earth and possess great power over the natural world. While most of them are skilled at mining (and adapted easily to the now dominant coal-mining) and resilient, this gifted one is to be absolutely superhuman, huge of body and power. Bankara Stonebender is, so far as anyone can tell, that gifted one. Her particular village was relatively close to a flatlander city - in that it was only a day's travel away - so they had a peripheral awareness of the outside world. The Great War and the horrors of modern industry were not lost on the newest Mato avatar, and she felt her duties required her to journey and see for herself. Bankara sensibly chose New York as her destination as a modern center of trade and symbol of industry. Her wish is not to tear it all down - she's still basically human, lots of these technological advances seem just fine to her. Her intention is to promote *wise use* of that technology, to avoid the hellscape that Europe turned into. Logs Eventually this will be a fancy section where all your logs will go! For now you need to manually link logs Gallery Click to expand. (You get the idea.) }